


Adonis Departed

by nqdonne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: percy_ficathon, Dirty Talk, First Time, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqdonne/pseuds/nqdonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy discovers Charlie is gay when he walks in on him, balls-deep inside a fair-haired boy from the village, thrusting as if it were the most natural thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adonis Departed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillalicious/gifts).



> Originally written for the 2007 percy_ficathon.
> 
> Anal-retentive Ravenclaw note: the porn tape that Percy watches in this fic is real! Because I am that crazy when it comes to fact-checking. Enjoy :)

Percy discovers Charlie is gay when he walks in on him, balls-deep inside a fair-haired boy from the village, thrusting as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Because the boy is whining for more and Charlie is bent over him, tongue dancing up his back, they don't hear the creak of the door and Percy's strangled gasp, then the door shutting again.

Percy is sixteen and Charlie is home from Romania for the weekend, paying their mother the dutiful visits she thrives on (and nags about if they don't happen frequently enough), though Percy now rather thinks his visit may have more to do with the boy who writhed so happily under his cock. 

The hard-on this sight brings about, and the rather furious wank it necessitates, brings Percy to the realisation that he just might be gay. And not even remotely normal, if the fact that he imagines himself in the place of the boy, and not his brother, is anything to go by.

He pushes it aside and files it away, returning to Hogwarts and Penny and The Things That Are Expected of Him, and tries to ignore the fact that when he sees his brother at Christmas, he has to make excuses about homework and flee upstairs so no one will see the erection poking out of his too-small robes. 

Trying to prove three months later that he is, in fact, heterosexual, by having sex with Penny doesn't go as well as he'd planned and in fact convinces Penny to break up with him. She tells him it's not him, it's her and that she wants him to leave school and not be held down by his upper-form girlfriend, but they both know it's because he is irrepressibly and unrelentingly homosexual. Percy deals with this blow by throwing himself into his studies, scoring exceedingly high on all his NEWTS and securing what he knows is an impressive position assisting the head of the Department for International Cooperation.

Percy's first homosexual encounter is with a low-level file clerk who works in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Crouch has been out of the office for weeks and Percy is bold one day and takes a _two_ hour lunch instead of one, chatting excitedly with the other young man about file tagging systems and how the Ministry memo system could be made more efficient. Mid-sentence, the boy latches onto Percy's tightly-buttoned collar and pulls him down for a messy kiss. Percy is flabbergasted and annoyed at being interrupted, but he follows the boy back into the stacks anyway, losing his _other_ virginity clawing desperately at metal shelving, scattering papers all over the floor, and trying to muffle his cries on his shirtsleeve.

They have sex for several weeks after that, though far more neatly, well-planned and scheduled the way Percy prefers, until the romance, if you could call it that, burns out as Percy becomes too busy with the weight of Department responsibility on his shoulders, etc., etc. He also can't seem to grow attached to the boy who, really, has no ambitions at all, or intellectual spark, or ginger hair. He ignores that last detail.

Afterwards, when everything hits the proverbial fan and Crouch turns up dead, they blame Percy for not noticing sooner that his letters were drafted under Imperius and, later, not by him at all. He is distraught that he could have failed so abysmally in his first job and he's sick at the thought that his Ministry career has ended before he got a chance to prove himself, to become more than his father is, to earn other people's respect. He goes weeks with no sleep and little will or desire to eat and when the Department is temporarily dismantled and his fretting mother suggests he take a vacation with Charlie, he doesn't object. Molly hands him a suitcase early on a Sunday and gives him a Portkey she says his father got for him – it will take him to a Portkey Depot in Romania, where Charlie will meet him.

Percy mumbles his understanding and clutches the suitcase tight in his hand, worrying the inside of his mouth and avoiding his mother's look of worry and pity. He knows she doesn't blame him like everyone else does, but the way she's coddling him almost makes it worse; he loathes being treated like a child who's broken a piece of china or got a bad mark on an exam (not that he ever did). With one last awkward and somewhat suffocating hug from his mother, Percy heads out the front door and out into the garden, the Portkey held loosely in his left hand as he waits for the sharp tug and sudden dropping of the earth under his feet to take him away from his troubles.

***

When he lands in the dark forest clearing, the first thing he hears is a loud snort of amusement as he stumbles over his feet and drops his suitcase to the ground. His annoyance at Charlie is quickly replaced by a strange flutter in his stomach as Charlie bounds up to him and captures him in a big bear hug. The tight embrace sucks the air right out of his chest and Percy holds his breath, feeling Charlie's chuckled greeting travel through his chest and body. 

"It's good to see you, little brother," Charlie booms and Percy colours red. He hates that nickname, but he says nothing. Charlie seems to like it, after all.

"Hi Charlie," Percy mumbles. He pulls away as Charlie releases him, smoothing down his shirt and pants, checking that his hair is perfectly in place, that his glasses are on straight. "Thank you for having me."

"No problem, Percy. I'm glad mum let you come! I've been telling her to send the twins along for a visit for ages, but she thinks it's too dangerous. But apparently eighteen is the magic number..."

"I'll be nineteen, soon," Percy straightens up and tries to look mature and collected.

Charlie grins at him. "I know. Don't get your knickers in a twist. August 22nd, right?" Percy nods. "See, I'm a good older brother."

Percy feels suddenly warm inside at the thought that Charlie thinks about him in particular, that he cares this much for him. His other siblings never seem to pay much attention to him, and he'd bet a Galleon none of his younger brothers can remember his birthday. Percy's always felt close to Charlie, Charlie who isn't too many years apart and without common interests like Bill, or constantly taking the mickey out of him like Fred and George.

"And you'll be 23 in December," Percy says, trying to show Charlie that he, too, knows these things.

"That I will be. An old man, eh?" Charlie waggles an eyebrow comically, and Percy can't help laughing.

"Hardly. And you look good."

Charlie snorts and Percy realises what he's just said.

"For your age! I mean!" he backtracks, knowing his cheeks must be a bright shade of red.

"I know, Percy. You flatterer, you. Now I know how you managed to do so well at the Ministry."

Percy feels the heat leave his cheeks as his stomach drops. The Ministry, where he'd royally fucked up, and didn't even know whether or not he had a job anymore. Charlie's expression shifts as he realises what he's just said, and he clamps a reassuring hand onto Percy's shoulder.

"Perce, I'm sorry. I didn't mean... It really wasn't your fault. It's very difficult to tell when someone is under the Imperius curse, and when you're not even seeing them in person..."

"I know." Percy shrugs off Charlie's hand, neither wanting the comfort right now or the flutters of arousal that dance as the warmth of Charlie's touch radiates down his arm.

Charlie picks up Percy's suitcase as if it ways nothing and smiles widely at him. "Shall we, then? I've got another Portkey ready to go to the dragon reserve, and we can get you settled." Percy nods silently and puts a finger to the mangled Muggle stapler Charlie pulls from his satchel. The second sickening jerk in the last five minutes and they're off, spinning towards their final destination.

***

Charlie's flat is smaller than Percy had imagined. It's hardly a flat at all, really. More like a one-room cabin, with bedroom, living room and kitchen all within five feet of each other with no walls or doors to separate them. There are some magical enhancements, though, Percy can see, including an elaborate stone fireplace in the corner and what appears to be an en suite bathroom. Percy cranes his head a bit, catching glimpse of a deluxe size hot tub and possibly a steam room. He also has a television, Percy proudly recalls the term from Muggle Studies, and he can't help creeping forward to touch it, in awe of the bizarre box-shaped contraption.

"Does dad know..."

"That I have one of them?" Charlie completes his question with a smile. "Yep. Helped me modify it to run in a magical setting, too. Though the reserve isn't as deeply steeped in magic as most places at home, so it wasn't too hard to do. Several of the people here have them."

"Why?"

"Romania can get a bit boring in the evenings, and it's the only way to get anything in English – you can't exactly get the Wizarding Wireless out here, but the Muggles have come up with all sorts of ways to get television programming in every language all over the world," Charlie explains with a shrug. Percy doesn't pay attention to the way his muscles ripple under the tight shirt he's wearing as he moves his shoulders.

***

Romania, Percy has concluded, is pretty boring, and not just in the evenings. He's sure he's supposed to find it relaxing being out in the wilderness, with sunshine during the day, beautiful mountains rising all around him, and cool evenings where the stars shine brighter than he thinks he's ever seen them. But he doesn't find it relaxing at all. He misses work. He misses his filing system and making tea for Mr Crouch and waking up each morning knowing he would do something useful at the Ministry that day.

The first few days he tries to enjoy sitting around and reading, first outside and then in, once he started getting horribly bitten by some vile creatures. Percy thinks he used to read recreationally when he was younger, but it's been so long since he spent his free time doing anything other than studying, reading set texts or working on things for the office, he can't be sure.

He gives up on the third day and starts enjoying several leisurely wanks a day while Charlie is out working with the dragons. Turns out there _is_ a hot tub in Charlie's bathroom, and a steam room, and Percy spends hours in there, napping and wanking, wanking and napping, trying not to think about whether or not he'll have a job at the end of this vile vacation his mother put him on to. The evenings are fun, when Charlie cooks for him or takes him into one of the Muggle villages for a drink, but when the wanking and the going out with Charlie at night start merging in Percy's mind into the wank fantasies he's been trying _not_ to have these past three years, he gives up on the pursuit and decides to try something different.

It takes a good ten minutes to work out how to turn the television on. He flicks through the channels until he finds something in English, but turns the thing off in disgust when he realises the only things on are the vile soap operas Professor Burbage had tittered on about. Then he notices the video player. And then the stack of videos in the TV cupboard. 

Most of them are blank, or in blank boxes, but Charlie has more than two dozen, so he must be something of a collector. Percy has only ever heard of video cassettes briefly in Muggle Studies and is curious to see what Charlie has sought out for himself and purchased. 

He picks up a tape at random and pops it into the video player. It whirs to life and starts playing on its own. Percy stares, confused, at the blank television screen before realising, about a minute later, that he'll need to turn it on again. Pushing the 'on' switch, he nearly jumps across the room as the picture and sound flare up immediately, and the whole cabin is suddenly filled with the sounds of men groaning and the slap of flesh against flesh. Percy looks to the screen for confirmation and _omgyes_ it is men having sex, _with each other_. On video! He boggles at it, then comes to his senses and turns the volume down. He can still see them pounding into each other, but at least he and everyone within a fifty yard radius can no longer hear the frantic 'ja, ja, ja's' and sound of cocks sliding in and out of arseholes.

This is the first time Percy has ever seen other men having sex with each other, it's the most he's ever got of naked men, really, as he and his few sexual partners have always been in low-light conditions. It's all at once grotesque and funny and _fascinating_ and he creeps closer to the screen, until his nose is almost touching the glass. He pushes his glasses up his nose with one shaking finger, and focuses in on the scene before him: one man (boy, really! They're so young...) is ...

Glancing around the cabin, though he knows perfectly well he is alone, Percy licks his lips and presses a finger tentatively to the up volume button, turning it up just a few notches until he can hear some soft grunting. That does it for him; he is hard in his pants almost immediately, the noises really completing the picture for him. He's not surprised; the few porn mags he's looked at over the years have done very little for him by way of being masturbatory fantasy material. He likes to groan aloud as much as possible as he watches the moving wizard's images, create a real image in his head of the men having sex. And now here it is, playing before him, as if live and the noises are just delicious and intoxicating. Percy has his cock out of his trousers now, he's gripping it slowly, not quite paying attention to what he's doing as he has his gaze fixed on the television screen. He watches ... and gulps down the excess saliva that has pooled in his mouth, then curses softly when he realises he's just wasted perfectly good lubrication material. A flick of his wand, instead, produces a dollop of lube and he clasps his now-slick hand around his dick and can't help moaning as pleasure sparks down his spine.

There's an eager-looking young man impaling himself on the biggest cock Percy thinks he's ever seen. His eyes boggle as the man's arsehole gives for this massive prick and his expression indicates it's exactly what he wants. Percy can't help moaning and subconsciously his hand on his cock picks up speed. They're both moaning in a language Percy doesn't understand – it's definitely not English, and it certainly doesn't sound like Romanian, either. He decides he really doesn't care, as you need hardly be fluent to understand the staccato "ja ja jas" that spill forth from the mens' mouths.

The men on screen come before Percy can finish himself off and he reaches, clumsily, with his left, clean hand, to the VCR controls to fast forward to the next bit. This time it's two other men, laughing and joking with each other, wearing the funniest contraptions on their feet. Percy can't recall learning about them in Muggle Studdies – but they look like shoes with wheels on them! They start kissing and taking each others' clothes off, and then they're sucking each other on a dusty wooden table and Percy cannot fathom it, but they've left the funny shoes on. He fast forwards again, eager to get to the fucking.

Now they're on the floor, the slightly bigger bloke driving into the other from behind. Oh, yes, that's the stuff – Percy whines in his throat and grips himself tighter. For all the sexual experimentation Percy's done in storerooms with his bloke at the Ministry, it's never been like that, feral and desperate, yet _loving_. The two blokes in the video rut so desperately against each other and yet they seem to care about each other, too, and, oh, but Percy wants that. He wants more than just his hand.

But all he has right now is words and hands and he moans aloud as he jerks himself off. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he moans, allowing himself the indiscretion of such filth while he is alone. And because he's already begun the downward slide and his hand feels especially good today, the video's soundtrack filling his head with sex, sex, sex, he allows himself the biggest indiscretion of all, and starts to think about Charlie. If only Charlie were bending Percy over like the boy in the video, whispering and giggling in his ear and – oh! saying things to him, dirty things. Percy fills in his side of the dialogue as he strokes himself faster and eases a wet fingertip inside his arse.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Charlie, you're so _big_. I love having you inside me! Charlie, please, _please_. Faster, faster, _more_ , now, now, now!"

Percy is on his back on the floor now, pumping one hand over his cock and shuddering around two fingers in his arse. Everything's at weird angles and he can't even see the television anymore, but he can hear it. The two boys are almost there, he can hear, and he wants to come with them. He wants to come with Charlie's name on his lips and the memory of him fucking that village boy in his mind.

"Charlie, Charlie, _fuck_ Charlie. I'mcomingI'mcomingI'mcoming, oh, oh, oh!"

His orgasm rips through him, his fingers coming dislodged from his arse as he spasms. Come pulses hotly onto his abdomen and he relaxes down, breathing slowly until his heart rate stops racing. Then Charlie clears his throat from the corner and Percy's heart stops in his chest.

"Um, hi," Charlie says and Percy can hear the laughter in his tone, smug bastard. The world is ending – has ended – and Percy's on the verge of a panic attack and Charlie thinks it's _funny_?

Percy groans and rolls onto his side, facing away from the door. As he curls into the fetal position, he realises he's left his arse on display, but better his arse than his spent cock against his belly and the come he shot all over himself while crying out his brother's name, right? Percy thinks that maybe if he ignores him, Charlie will just go away, but then he hears the click as his brother turns the television off, abruptly silencing someone's orgasm.

"You know..." Charlie begins, and Percy hears the coffee table creak as he seats himself upon it, "I always thought you might be... but I never expected... wow." 

Without the porn going it's disturbingly quiet in the cabin, too quiet, and the awkward silence stretches on for what feels like minutes but is probably only about ten seconds.

"Percy," comes a soft plea as a large, warm hand places itself tentatively at the small of Percy's back. He curls further into himself and feels his face burn. "Percy, listen, it's okay. I-" Charlie struggles to reassure him and Percy is sure he's holding back a string of expletives and accusations, not limited to 'you sick fuck, twisted pervert' and 'how could you do this to mum?' The last thing he's expecting is the feathery soft touch of lips against the spot where his shoulder blades meet and then Charlie's nose nuzzling his hair. 

"Oh, Percy," Charlie laughs, then curls around him on the floor. He plants a string of kisses along Percy's back and shoulder and when he nudges a knee between Percy's legs, Percy feels the hot press of an erection against his back. For the second time in two minutes, his heart stops dead in his chest.

"You should have said something," Charlie breathes hot against his neck and reaches a hand down to Percy's prick, using Percy's sweat and come to run slick along it. He's sensitive from just coming but Charlie's insistent fingers knead and massage and – Percy hisses and sucks in a breath – flick at the glans under the head and he's hardening again. His arse throbs at the heat and weight of Charlie's nearby cock. But he wouldn't dare...

"Wanna fuck you, Percy. You got me so hard, watching you wank, come screaming my name." His voice is hot in Percy's ear and Charlie slowly grinds his cock against Percy's arse as he goes on. "Wanna hear it again, but this time with you riding my cock." Teeth latch onto his earlobe and pull, hard. Percy's voice catches in his throat and he thinks that even though this makes no sense and his dirtiest fantasy shouldn't be coming true, that you don't look a gift horse in the mouth. He nods dumbly and then allows himself to be pulled up from the floor and lead the ten feet over to Charlie's bed.

Charlie pushes Percy down onto all fours and follows up behind him, kneading and slapping his arse. "You want it like in the video, huh?" He asks, his slick, sweaty fingers probing Percy's hole. "Rutting up against me like an animal in heat?" Part of Percy's mind screams at the indignity of the things Charlie is saying to him, but he also knows that, God damn it, he likes it, likes it a lot and YES he wants Charlie to take him, hard, from behind. Percy nods, leaning into Charlie's fingers as they comb through his hair and a pleasant weight settles against his back. Charlie's hand grips his scalp and guides Percy's head sideways to meet Charlie's mouth. Oh God, he's kissing his brother, with tongue, and then there's his cock nudging at Percy's arsehole, breaching Percy and making him burn in the best way possible. 

It's never been this fast and easy; Charlie slides inside his arse and starts moving within the space of a breath. Percy can feel every ridge and bump of Charlie's cock as it drags-slides-pumps inside him, first in undulating, shallow thrusts and then sharp, short jabs. Then Charlie withdraws completely, leaving Percy's arse throbbing. He dips the tip back in teasingly several times until Percy whines to have his 'whole fucking cock' back inside him. Charlie chuckles into Percy's back as he guides his cock back into Percy's hole.

It's just what Percy has wanted, what he has wanted for a long time, whether he's admitted it or not. Charlie pounds into him, riding him hard, controlling every inch of pleasure. The release of control is liberating; Percy doesn't have to be anything to anyone, just has to be hot and tight and moan his pleasure whenever wants.

"Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, _Charlie_ ," he whines as Charlie's cock hits his prostate, fleetingly, just once. "Make me come, Charlie, please." 

Charlie chuckles and kisses his pulse point in response, obligingly angling himself to hit Percy's spot again and speeds up the movements of his hand on Percy's cock. Now Percy knows how that village boy felt, why he moaned so loudly under Charlie's cock. Charlie is a fucking Adonis and _yes_ he's Percy's Goddamn _brother_ but he doesn't care and his cock is so hot and big and Percy is coming, coming, coming and FUCK, he's needed this, for _years_. 

Percy's upper body gives out and he collapses, flopping down in an inverted 'v', his forearms resting like jelly against the bed with his hips and arse still raised upwards as Charlie continues to move inside him. He runs a hand up and down Percy's back, hands sliding through sweat and finally anchoring themselves on Percy's hips, gripping hard. Charlie doubles his pace, trying to bring himself to quick orgasm but also, at this new angle, now hitting Percy's prostate on every-single-fucking-stroke and Percy can't help letting out several sharp cries, muffled by a pillow. It _hurts_ but at the same time feels _amazing_ and he wishes he were hard again so he could come with Charlie, but his prick simply lies limp against his belly, oozing come and protesting against this continued assault.

"Ugh, Percy," grunts Charlie from behind him, fingers digging into his hip painfully. "Knew you'd be tight. Fuck! Love having my cock in you, little brother." He _laughs_ through that last statement, which makes it even dirtier to Percy's mind, and he _hates_ that nickname, but can't help loving it when it's preceded by 'love having my cock in you.' He whines, high-pitched in the back of his throat, at the pleasure-pain, gripping the pillow below his head and clenching his sore arse muscles. Charlie needs to come, needs to put Percy out of his misery and end this amazing thing before Percy starts getting ideas about doing it again and again and forever. 

Then there it is, fingers digging to the point that fingernails break the skin, a last jerk of Charlie's hips and Percy can feel the hot splash of come inside him, feel Charlie's cock spasming in his arse. The breathy laugh-sigh that spills from Charlie's lips tells Percy he's done and then they both finally collapse fully onto the bed. Charlie swings one arm over Percy's side, pulling him up against him and plants a soft kiss at the nape of his neck.

"Sleep now, little brother."

And Percy does.

***

When Percy wakes, there's an owl tapping at one of the windows. Bundling a blanket around him for warmth, Percy waddles over to the window, wincing as pain shoots from his arse to just about _everywhere_. It's a Ministry Owl, he realises, recognising the breed exclusive to the Ministry of Magic. Despite the cold, beads of sweat break on his temples and his heart beats erratically in his chest. This is it. His notice of termination, he's sure. He takes the proffered scroll and before he can find some sort of payment, the owl sends him a haughty look and takes off. 

Percy eyes Charlie, slumbering on, oblivious. He moves as quietly as he can to the couch and sits down, scroll clutched loosely in a now-sweaty hand. At first he just looks at it, then, realising if he doesn't read it now, he'll have to open it later with Charlie looking on – and though he's just shared a night of sex with him, he somehow can't bear to share his career disappointments with him – he is still the brother with whom Percy has competed for years to outshine. He's failed miserably, of course, but better to break this bad news to himself while he is alone and give himself time to compose a brave face, like always.

He unseals the scrolls and gingerly unrolls it. He peers at the slanted writing first through narrowed eyes, hoping to take in the message that he has been relieved of his position at the Ministry in small doses, but when he sees the opening line's proclamation of "We are pleased to inform you..." he opens his eyes, grips the sides of the scroll and greedily speed reads through the thing, now desperate to know what it says.

> Dear Mister Weasley,
> 
> We are pleased to inform you that a vacancy in the post of junior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic has recently opened up, and we would like to offer you this position. Your service and dedication to the Ministry has been noted and we feel you would be a fine addition to Minister Fudge's staff.
> 
> Please report to the Ministry tomorrow at ten a.m. sharp.
> 
> Yours Sincerely,  
> Dolores Jane Umbridge  
> Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic

He can hardly believe it, _junior undersecretary_ to the _Minister of Magic_? He is torn between euphoria, triumph and extreme confusion. It's so odd to be promoted to such a prestigious position after what happened in the Department for International Cooperation, but clearly he's impressed someone along the way.

He glances over at Charlie, who lets out a light snore and turns in his sleep. While he certainly knew it before, Percy now knows that this can never happen again. The junior undersecretary to the Minister doesn't fuck his own brother. Really, he shouldn't be fucking men at all.

Percy just sits there for twenty, then thirty minutes, the Ministry missive curling in his lap. He reaches several decisions and rolls up the scroll and tucks it into his luggage, which is sitting under the coffee table. He's kept his things neatly organised in his suitcase, so he's ready to go. And he realises he must go, as soon as possible, and cut his little holiday short. 

He also has to cut ties with his brother. He clearly can't help himself as far as Charlie is concerned, so it's best to avoid him. And there's no avoiding Charlie without avoiding the rest of his family. Percy swallows down the urge to cry and looks over at his slumbering brother. He could leave in the morning – have one more go with Charlie - _God_ , he'd love to fuck face to face – but then one more fuck might convince him to choose Charlie and _this_ over his work at the Ministry. He has to look at the big picture and consider his career.

Yes.

He pads quietly around the cabin, collecting the last of his things, and lays them in his suitcase. He's nervous about travelling without Portkey reservations – he hopes he's brought enough money to pay for the travel changes – but decides as he surveys the cabin one last time that he'll just go into his old work mode and claim it's for urgent Ministry business. Who cares if he doesn't speak Romanian, he'll demand they assist him immediately and they'll pay him respect, as is due a Ministry man. 

Before he goes, he kneels down by the television set, ejects the video tape from earlier and tucks it into his bag. Charlie can always buy a new one, and Percy is going to need this in the coming months ( _years_ ). Towing the Ministry line makes for a lonely existence, and after this he can't possibly go back to Wizarding mags – he's going to set himself up with a Muggle television and video player contraption as soon as he gets back to his flat. And he'll have to figure out where gay Muggles get their videos. He should ask Charlie, but he knows he can't. He needs to slip out before he wakes, before Charlie manages to change his mind with his easy smile and hard cock.

Outside the stars are out already, twinkling in an attempt to distract him, but Percy merely uses their light to lead him out of the dragon compound to a spot where it's safe to Apparate to the Portkey Depot. He grasps his luggage tight, thinks of _anywhere away from Charlie_ and pops off into the darkness.

End


End file.
